


The Abundance of Artorias (and Arthur)

by ___aaachi (tehbyulteh)



Series: Chaldea/Daily [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arthur prototype, Emiya is a mom, F/M, Fujino isn't happy, Gen, M/M, Princely King Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/___aaachi
Summary: With the arrival of Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) to the French noblewoman, Samantha Theroux's Chaldea, Emiya deals with the fact that another Art/hur/oria entered their loud workplace. Well, this is basically the story of how he deals with each Arthur in the Chaldea. He's hopeful that it stops with the King. But will it?[Set in an AU where each Master has their own Chaldea]
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Heroic Spirit Emiya | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Heroic Spirit Emiya | Archer/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Series: Chaldea/Daily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654987
Kudos: 10





	The Abundance of Artorias (and Arthur)

n Lady Samantha's Chaldea, their master, who’s some sort of wealthy French family, there’s always have been an abundance of Artorias. There was the “dark” saber Artoria, who joined the Chaldea after Fuyuki, then there’s the “light” saber Artoria, who fought against (or with him, depends on how you see it) him in another Holy Grail War back in the day. Then the “dark” lancer Artoria, who Emiya’s not exactly fond of; he’s scared of her, that’s why. Then there are others who share the same face, thankfully not the same eating habits. 

Then of course, Lady Samantha, who’s had a big fat crush on the male Artoria, much to Mordred’s annoyance, is taking the chance to pull him into her Chaldea. Emiya has no say in this; he doesn’t have a choice. 

“I’m back.” Asagami Fujino, another archer from their ranks, came to the summoning room, where the Lady, Mash, and Emiya, who was done with the daily chores, were counting the summon tickets and saint quartz. “I can’t believe I went to farming instead of you.” 

Emiya frowned. He wasn’t counting with Shielder and the master, anyway. He was just watching them. “Saber wanted breakfast.” 

“We have at least seven sabers in this Chaldea, you might have to try to be a little more specific.” Fujino answered with no empathy traced in her words. 

Emiya shrugged. “Artoria.” Fujino gave him another look. “All of them.” 

Fujino sighed and waved her arm. “I just came to say hi. Lord Carlos’ Abigail Williams wants a taste of your food, she said they don’t have an Emiya there.” 

He nodded. “Kiyohime said she’ll clean up. Ask her where she put the leftovers.” Fujino nodded back and in a blink of an eye, she’s gone. Emiya’s used to this, no big deal. He turned his attention back to the Lady, who he thinks is calling out to all the saints she know of. Oh, if Avenger Jeanne can see her now. The Lady is beautiful, even in Emiya’s eyes. She has long, black hair, pale skin, and outside her mystic codes, she dresses like royalty. But when she gushes about the male Arthur, her royal demeanor somehow just breaks apart. 

However, when Emiya goes to a job with another master’s Arthur, he feels somehow, he doesn’t know how to put it to words, but he feels off. Awkward, maybe. Hey, he does fine with the Artorias, even the one with the dead horse, but the Arthur? He’s a big ball of confusion for Emiya. 

“Master, what did Morded say when you said that are trying to pull for her actual father?” Emiya asked, finally joining the ladies at the side. He glanced at Mash. “You and Mordred are close, right? As Galahad and Mordred?” 

Mash nodded. “Even in Chaldea, we’re close.” She glanced at the Lady. “Senpai, what did Mordred say?” 

The Lady cupped her chin. She was preparing to push the summon ticket in the converter. “Mordred is aware of the fact that the true King Arthur may be pulled in, today, but I am not sure on how it dwells in her.” She shrugged. “Also, Archer, it’s a good thing you’re here.” 

Emiya raised a brow at his master. “The pleasure is mine, Master, but why?” 

The Lady blinked. “Eh, did you not notice that when an Arthur comes to our Chaldea, I ask you to kindly tour them?” 

Ah, no wonder Emiya was feeling the abundance of Artorias. With the fifth summoning ticket, King Arthur, the male one, was finally summoned. With that princely demeanor and smile, he greeted the Lady with a small and kind smile. Heck, Emiya thinks even Mordred will melt at the sight of this Arthur’s smile. Should he introduce him to Fujino? Maybe the King can make the ice-cold archer smile. 

“I am Saber. I am a Servant who protects you and the world.” He smiled as he pulled his hood down. “Greetings, Master.” 

The Lady smiled back at him. “I am Lady Samantha Theroux.” Then she pointed at Emiya. “That’s archer, Emiya. He’s one of the first servants to ever come to this Chaldea.” 

Emiya nodded. “Hey, your highness.” 

“A fellow knight? Greetings, Archer.” Arthur’s attention directed back to the Lady. He seems to have noticed Mash. “Galahad? Is that you?” 

Mash nodded. “Hello, your highness. I am Shielder, Mash.” 

“I see.” 

“Saber,” the Lady called, to which Arthur responded to, immediately. “Archer will tour you around the Chaldea to your room. I believe you will be roommates with Merlin.” 

Emiya smiled. The male Arthur and the male Merlin? That would be an interesting roommate line-up, though Emiya would love it if the Lady shuffled the roommate line-up, he’s getting tired of the blue lancer. “Should I let him rest in his room for today, master?” 

The Lady nodded. “On your way out, can you call our Berserklot? We’re going ember farming.” Emiya nodded and when he and Arthur got out of the summoning room, he swear he heard the master squeal. 

Well, if that’s the case, Emiya thought that he might as well piss off Fujino. 

_**Chaldea/Extra** _

> Dear diary. 
> 
> David-san said that this is the best way to express my feelings so I’m leaving this in the kitchen for Archer Emiya to see. 
> 
> Saber Arthur-sama came to Lady Samantha's Chaldea today. Archer Emiya said that I was the first one to meet him today. 
> 
> Am I allowed to kill Emiya? Please, Master?
> 
> Yours Respectfully,
> 
> Asagami Fujino - Archer


End file.
